


Remembering Me

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, I tried making this accurate Spanish, Miguel dies of old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: After a long and successful life, famous musician Miguel Rivera dies an old man.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera, Miguel Rivera/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	Remembering Me

Narrator's POV

Ninety years after Miguel's trip into the Land of the Dead, he lay in his bed in his home, his children and grandchildren as well as his sister and her children and grandchildren surrounding him —his wife having passed away a few years earlier.

In that ninety years, Miguel became a famous musician —just like Papá Héctor would've— playing Héctor's —the rights long since given to his family and way from anything Ernesto had— songs and some of his own.

He traveled all over México, sometimes even America or in South America, but he never moved out of his familia's home and business, even learning how to make chanclas and other shoes to honor his Mamá Imelda and the rest of his familia.

Miguel looked to his eldest child, his son Héctor, "Sing me a song, mijo."

"Any requests?" Héctor asked, picking up his namesake's guitar

"Everyone Knows Juanita." Miguel grinned with a sad twinkle in his eyes as he remembered Chicharrón and his Final Death

Héctor began strumming the guitar, "Well, everyone knows Juanita, her eyes each a different color..."

Miguel closed his eyes and drifted asleep, never to wake in the living world again.

***

Miguel opened his eyes and knew he was in the Land of the Dead, the man sitting on a nearby chair standing up and walking towards him, "Hola, Señor Rivera, your familia are on their way, they should be here in un momento."

Smiling, Miguel stood up and walked towards a nearby mirror, his body now a skeleton, his marking a mix between Papá Héctor and Mamá Imelda's, and wearing the red mariachi suit he wore as a musician —his living familia must have buried him in it.

Barely a minute later, the door to the Family Reunions Office slammed open to reveal the Rivera Family, Mamá Imelda and Papá Héctor leading the large family.

Miguel quickly found himself squished into a giant group hug , "We missed you, mijo."s coming from every direction.

"I missed you too." Miguel replied, finally being released

To his right, Miguel found his parents; to his left was Mamá Imelda, Papá Héctor, Mamá Coco and the twins; mixed between the sides was his various tiós, tiás and cousins; and in front of him was his wife, Rosita, a giant smile gracing her skeletal features.

Miguel smiled brightly, kissing his wife chastely before hugging his parents, Mamá Coco, and all other family members who died during his lifetime.

Papá Héctor placed a hand on Miguel's shoulder, "I'm so proud of you, mijo."

***

A little while later, the Rivera Family made their way back to their home outside of the crowded city, a simple yet large home in a pasture.

"What happened to Ernesto?" Miguel asked his family

Mamá Imelda answered, "That bastardo hasn't been seen since little after you left, niñito, but if I ever see him again...he'll be sorry he's even heard of the Rivera Familia."

As the large family walked into the casa, Miguel stayed near the back of the group as everyone went in.

Ghosting his skeletal fingers over the walls near the door, Miguel smiled, looking back to where the flower bridge —and the rest of his familia— was, "Remember me."

***

A few hours later, Miguel found himself back outside, sitting on the roof of their home, strumming a guitar.

When he played in concerts, he always played the upbeat version of 'Remember Me', but now, with just himself as an audience, he strummed it as the lullaby it was meant to be.

"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye. Remember me, don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart." Miguel softly sand, not noticing his great-great-grandpa wait down next to him until the started singing a duet

They sang, "Remember me, though I have to travel far. Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar, know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again, remember me."

"I'm missed you so much, Papá Héctor," Miguel said, "I always wanted to talk about you but it was so hard only to be able to talk with only Mamá Coco, no one ever believed me when I spoke of you."

Héctor sadly smiled, hugging him, "I know, mijo, I know."

They sat in silence for awhile until Héctor, "Rosita told me about how you talked her into having your wedding on Dios de los Muertos instead of sooner like she wanted, I'm glad you found someone who believed you."

"I wanted all of you to be there to celebrate with us." Miguel smiled

"Sí, I still dream about those slices of cake you left for us. Rosita knows how to make a cake, mijo, even Imelda was envious." Héctor smiled, "But don't tell your Mamá Imelda I said that, I don't want her to hit me with her shoe."

"I promise." Miguel laughed

"This is no laughing matter, I'm serious." Héctor defended

"Did you listen to the music I left you on the offrenda?" Miguel asked

"Every time." Héctor said, "But I needed those notes you left to explain them, but I enjoyed them. But the one about chorizo was uncalled for, mijo."

Miguel smirked, "Sorry."

Héctor chuckled, "I laugh every time I hear it, mijo, I was playing."

And all was good in the Land of the Dead for the Rivera family, even Ernesto stayed away, their shoes were just as desired as they were in the living world, and Papá Héctor and Miguel often played in shows together.


End file.
